Pertama
by kiriko mahaera
Summary: Hinata memang ingin merasakan perasaan yang dapat meluluh lantahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Getaran - getaran kecil yang mampu membuatnya hampir pingsan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Oneshoot.


Pertama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : kiriko mahaera

Rate : T

Genre : Romance.

Warning : OOC, Typo, misstypo, Canon, etc.

Summary: Hinata memang ingin merasakan perasaan yang dapat meluluh lantahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Getaran - getaran kecil yang mampu membuatnya hampir pingsan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

_Pertama_

_Saat musim semi tiba_

_Kelopak - kelopak indah terbuka_

_Menampakan keindahan tak terhingga_

_Bersama angin yang membawa_

_Segala rasa..._

Aku mengetukkan jari telunjukku pada pagar jembatan yang kini berada di depanku. Tinggi pagar itu hanya sebatas pinggangku jadi aku dapat dengan mudahnya meletakan kedua tanganku di sana. Aku memandangi pantulan bayangan diriku yang ada di atas air, lantas aku pun segera menyisiri helaian rambut indogo milikku dengan jari - jari tanganku. Aku tersenyum puas saat aku kembali mendapati bayanganku. Sempurna.

Kenapa dia belum datang juga. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup yang kini mendera perasaanku. Aku menarik nafasku pelan "Haaa~h." Tenang Hinata semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Yah semoga.

"HINATA!"

"Eh?" Aku agak tersentak ketika ada suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara ini... Penasaran, aku pun segera membalikan badanku.

"Naruto." Aku tersenyum tipis saat menyadari siapa yang tadi memanggilku. Ternyata dia, kekasihku. Naruto.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku, kemudian ia melemparkan senyumnya. "Sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Deg...

Haah kenapa di saat seperti ini pun, jantung ku selalu berdetak tak karuan. Tak ingin dianggap aneh, aku pun langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak..." Ya, memang tidak. Tidak sebentar.

"Se-sebenarnya aku..." Aku memainkan jari - jari telunjukku. Apa sebaiknya ku katakan saja? Tapi... Sudahlah lebih baik katakan saja.

Naruto nampak kebingungan dengan perkataanku tadi. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. "Sebenarnya apa Hinata?" Wajar saja jika ia bertanya seperti itu mungkin ia tidak mengerti. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya jadi lebih baik jujur saja.

"Sebenarnya a-aku... Sudah me-menunggumu sejak jam delapan pagi," kataku pelan. Akhirnya ku katakan juga, ada sedikit rasa lega tapi... Ya jujur saja. Ini memalukan, sungguh. Ini sangat memalukan. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Naruto. Wajar saja jika ia bersikap seperti itu, karena kami berjanji untuk bertemu pada jam sembilan. Tapi aku malah menunggunya dari jam delapan.

"Ke-kenapa sece-"

Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. "Mu-mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat." jawabku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"-pat itu?" Persis seperti dugaanku. Fuuhh, aku memang terlalu bersemangat. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya satu jam dari waktu yang telah kami tentukan. Semoga saja dia tak menganggapku aneh.

"Oh begitu ya?"

Eh, kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. Ku pikir dia akan menertawaiku. Tapi ternyata dia malah tersenyum... Tunggu dulu. Jangan - jangan itu... senyum mengejek. Haaaah ini memalukan. Aku pun segera memundukan kepalaku, menyembunyikan rona malu yang ada di pipiku.

"Haha tenang saja Hinata aku tidak akan mengejekmu."

Aku mendongakan kepalalu dan menatapnya bingung. Darimana dia tahu?

"Kau itu kekasihku. Jadi mana mungkin aku mengejekmu."

Blush...

Wajahku tiba -tiba kembali memanas. Lagi - lagi dia tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. Apa dia diajari suatu jurus tertentu oleh keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi... Setauku Ino saja tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dengan begitu mudah, jadi...

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo!"

Eeh, apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Apa dia sedang mencoba membaca pikiranku lagi, tapi...

"Ayo." Dia mengendikkan kepalanya dan lihat! Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menatapnya dan uluran tangannya secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan apa kau yakin?. Pasalnya tempat ini cukup ramai dan aku... Haaah. Aku malu. Tapi ia malah memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya, kemudian ia mulai menautkan jari - jarinya di antara jari - jariku ketika aku menyambut uluran tangannya tadi.

Deg...

Jantungku... Aku meletakan kepalan tanganku yang bebas di depan dadaku. Entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar setiap aku berdekatan dengannya, terlebih untuk saat ini.

Hangat... Entahlah, aku seperti merasakan suatu gejolak dalam dadaku ketika ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

_Pertama_

_Saat tautan itu terjalin_

_Mengikat asmara di batin_

_Rasa itu, kembali bermain_

.

.  
Kami tiba di sebuah taman yang... apa ini kebetulan atau memang pada dasarnya tempat ini benar - benar sepi. Aku memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarku kini. Sebenarnya taman ini nyaman, malah sangat nyaman, tapi kenapa yang datang ke tempat ini sangat sedikit. Dari tempat kami saat ini, di depannya terdapat sebuah danau buatan yang di tepi danau tersebut terdapat jembatan kecil. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang menghadap langsung ke danau tadi. Aku menghirup udara segar yang ada di sini dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Haaaah, tempat ini begitu nyaman. Suasana di sini begitu tenang dan nyaman sangat cocok untuk... Uhm, berkencan.

Blush...

Eh? Berkencan? De-dengan Naruto... Entah kenapa aku merasa ini seperti mimpi. Sebenarnya aku sudah sering menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa... Aku sering merasa tak percaya semua ini. Apa aku berlebihan?

Aku tersentak kaget, saat ia menyentuh helaian rambutku dan meletakannya di belakang telingaku. Kemudian dia memasangkan setangkai bunga kecil yang cantik di sana. Ku rasa pipiku kembali memanas untuk kesekian kalinya, dan lagi wajahnya itu terlalu dekat. Haaah aku sampai bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan aku pun hanya bisa pasrah saja untuk saat ini. Berkali - kali aku menguatkan diriku agar tidak pingsan. Tuhan kuatkan aku...

Kepalaku yang tadinya terasa berat kini berangsur - angsur ringan kembali saat ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Deg...

Ke-kenapa dia tersenyum semanis itu. Aaah, aku sudah tidak tahan! Rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Tapi ayolah Hinata... Kali ini saja, hanya untuk kali ini! Jangan pingsan di depannya. Oke! Jangan buat kencanmu yang indah ini hancur karena kebodohanmu. Baiklah, tarik nafaaas... Hembuskan... Tarik... Hembuskan...

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat." Sepertinya ini cukup. Fuuuh...

"Kenapa berhitung?"

"Eh, t-tidak aku..." Aduh tergagap lagi. Baru saja aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu. Heeee! Apa katanya tadi? Berhitung? Ah ya! Tadi kan aku tak sengaja bergumam sambil menghitung. Tentu saja dia akan bertanya seperti itu Hinata. Dasar bodoh! Bodoooh! Sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaanku yang satu itu. Haaaah sepertinya pipiku kembali memanas, hufh mungkin kebiasaan ini sulit dihilangkan. Sebaiknya aku menunduk saja. Aku tak ingin terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja dengan bunga itu."

Bluushh

Na-narutooo... Kenapa lagi - lagi kau membuatku malu. Tak tahukah kau, aku hampir pingsan karena perkataan polosmu itu. Polos? Hmmm, sepertinya kata polos tak cocok untukmu. Gombal. Ya! Kurasa itu lebih cocok, hanya saja wajahmu itu selalu terlihat polos di hadapan semua orang. Tapi sebenarnya kau itu gombal Naruto, bahkan sangat gombal. Aku heran, siapa yang mengajarimu jadi segombal itu. Mungkinkah Tuan Jiraiya? Mungkin saja.

"Apalagi rona yang ada di pipimu itu... Semakin membuatmu manis." Tak cukupkah dengan yang tadi itu. Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku salah tingkah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu membuatmu jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Dulu, kau selalu membuatku wajahku merona karena tingkah polosmu, tapi sekarang kau malah sengaja menggodaku terang - terangan seperti tadi.

_Pertama_

_Saat lagu menyanyikan sebait rayu_

_Seluruh yang ada di tubuhku berpacu_

_Menyenandungkan degap - degup yang kini mendayu..._

.

.

Langit sudah mulai menunjukan sisi gelapnya, bersama kerlap - kerlip yang bertaburan di atas sana. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju distrik Hyuuga bersama Naruto di sampingku. Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengannya, berjalan di taman, pergi ke taman hiburan dan melakukan hal - hal yang menyenangkan bersama Naruto. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak rela juga, jika kesenangan ini hanya berakhir sampai di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan kan. Lagipula aku tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi dari Ayah dan Kak Neji nanti, jika tahu aku tak kunjung pulang setelah berkencan dengan uhm... Naruto. Bisa ku pastikan seluruh klan ku akan datang ke apartemen miliknya, selain itu...

Terlalu lama bersama Naruto, bisa membuatku gila. Dia selalu saja menggodaku dan membuat pipiku bersemu serta jantung berdetak tak karuan. Apa sebaiknya aku meminta obat penengan saja pada Kak Shizune? Tapi sepertinya itu tak perlu, karena aku menyukai sensani aneh yang sering menyerang ku secara mendadak err... Sepertinya bukan mendadak, hanya setiap aku bersamanya saja. Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar dan di belakang gerbang itu berdirilah sebuah mansion. Itu artinya kami sudah sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Terima kasih, untuk hari ini. Aku... Benar - benar senang," kataku seraya menundukan kepalaku sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih.

"Kenapa hanya terima kasih," katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi merajuk, tapi aku tahu ia hanya bercanda karena sedetik kemudian ia langsung tertawa lepas. "Bercanda," kekehnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ya aku tahu itu Naruto. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku masuk dulu, mungkin Ayah sudah menungguku, sekali lagi terima kasih." Aku kembali menundukan kepalaku dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Ku lihat ia juga tersenyum dan mempersilahkanku melalui bahasa isyaratnya, ia menudukan kepalanya dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya sambil meletakan tangan kiri miliknya di belakang punggung. Aku terkikik geli. Anak ini, aku pun segera membalikan badanku dan mulai membuka pintu gerbang.

"Hinata."

"Ya."

Cup.

Heeee

"Mimpi indah."

A-apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Apa dia...

Menciumku?

Ya, dia memang menciumku, tepatnya mencium keningku. Apa ini mimpi? Aku mencubit pipiku keras - keras. Aaw sakit, ternyata ini bukan mimpi... Aku memegang kepalaku yang tiba - tiba terasa sangat berat, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke tempat di mana Naruto sedang berjalan dan ketika di belokan jalan secara perlahan tubuhnya pun menghilang seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauh. Seketika itu pula pandanganku agak memburam. Tapi, aku tidak boleh pingsan di sini. Jadi meskipun agak terhuyung, aku mencoba berjalan memasuki kediamanku.

_Pertama_

_Rasa ini, seperti magis_

_Salam yang begitu manis_

_Dan takkan pernah habis_

.

.

Hari ini, atau tepatnya malam ini akan diadakan festival musim panas atau biasa juga disebut festival tanabata yang biasanya berlangsung pada bulan juli sampai agustus. Sekarang aku tengah mematut bayangan diriku di sebuah cermin besar yang ada di kamarku. Tubuhku kini terbalut dengan sebuah yukata cantik yang berwarna ungu lembut dengan aksen helaian kelopak bunga lavender dipadankan dengan obi kuning cerah yang melilit di pinggangku. Rambutku yang biasanya ku gerai kini ku gelung menggunakan tusuk konde panjang dan di ujungnya ada semacam hiasan kecil yang menjuntai dan sebagai penunjang. Aku pun memoles wajahku dengan make up tipis, hanya bedak tipis dan lip-gloss. "Sempurna." Aku tersenyum memandangi pantulan diriku, seketika itu aku beranjak dan berdiri kemudian aku berjalan keluar.

"Yang terpenting kau harus menjaganya."

"Baik paman, aku mengerti."

Samar - samar aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan dua orang pria di balik pintu geser ini ketika aku berjalan di koridor menuju ruang tamu. Seperti suara Ayah dan Naruto. Ternyata memang mereka. Ya, aku bisa melihatnya karena pintunya tak ditutup sepenuhnya.

Sreeeek

Aku membuka pintu yang ada di depanku dan membungkuk setelahnya. Sebagai penghormatan untuk ayahku, tak lupa aku juga mengulas senyum tipis untuk Naruto.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Ayah padaku. Sebagai jawabannya, aku menangguk dan berkata pelan. "I-iya, ayah."

"Kau cantik sekali." Aku menundukan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rona yang ada di pipiku. Tapi suara deheman dari ayah berhasil membuatku terlonjak. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku, hari ini ia mengenakan kinagashi yang tampak cocok untuknya. Dia berjalan ke arahku, ketika kami sudah berhadapan. Ia mengulas senyum yang tipis tapi begitu manis, sepertinya aku merona lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu balasan dari ku, tapi baru saja aku ingin menyambut uluran tangannya. Suara deheman dari ayah, membuatku urung melakukannya. Begitu juga Naruto, ia langsung berbalik menghadap ayah sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

Perayaan pada malam ini begitu meriah dan ramai. Tentu saja, karena ini merupakan puncak dari festival ini, karena konon putri Orihime dan pangeran Hakeboshi dipertemukan pada malam ini, tepatnya 6 juli. Jadi tak heran jika semeriah ini. Kami menghampiri beberapa stand - stand yang menarik, seperti stand permainan dan stand yang menjual makanan - makanan kecil.

kami berhenti di sebuah stand yang menyediakan permainan menangkap ikan dari jaring kertas.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Naruto bertanya padaku. Aku memandang sekilas pada bak - bak kecil yang dipajang di sana. "Sepertinya menarik," kataku kemudian.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," katanya dan aku pun mengangguk pelan. Ku lihat dia berjalan menghampiri seorang paman penjaga stand. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali dengan beberapa jaring kertas. Dia menyodorkan jaring tersebut padaku, aku pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Aku mulai mendatangi salah satu bak yang tak terlalu ramai sambil membawa sebuah ember kecil yang juga diberikan Naruto. Aku mengambil posisi dengan berjongkok di depan bak tadi. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi aku tetap menikmati permainan ini. Sesekali aku memekik tertahan saat jaring - jaring kertasku robek, ku dengar Naruto tertawa geli saat lagi - lagi aku gagal menangkap makhluk - makhluk kecil itu. Sampai akhirnya ia datang menghampiriku, awalnya aku sempat terkejut ketika tangannya menggenggam tanganku seolah sedang membimbingku. Tak perlu waktu yang lama hingga kami mendapatkan seekor ikan dengan jaring terakhir. Rasanya cukup melelahkan, tapi jujur saja. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadap ikan kecil itu, jadi kami putuskan untuk memberikan ikan kecil tadi pada seorang bocah yang terus menatap ikan hasil tangkapan kami. Tak ku sangka, anak itu terlihat sangat senang saat kami memberkan ikan ini padanya. Ia melompat girang sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, setelah berkata demikian ia bergegas mendekati teman - temannya. Dasar anak - anak. Aku terkikik pelan sambil menggeleng, sama sepertiku Naruto pun ikut terkekeh.

.

.

Saat ini, kami berada di taman yang tak jauh dari tempat festival. Kami sengaja memilih tempat ini, karena menurut kami tepatnya Naruto, tempat ini sangat pas untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Duarr

Lihatlah indah bukan? Percikan - percikan kembang api terpencar di atas udara. Menyemarakan malam, yang semakin indah ditemani para bintang.

"Indah..." aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri, aku sangat menikmati pertunjukan kembang api malam ini. Indah...

"Biasa saja."

Apanya yang biasa saja? Kembang api seindah itu, dia bilang biasa saja. Memang dia pernah melihat kembang api yang lebih indah dari pada ini. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Memangnya ada yang lebih indah dari ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau."

Heeee! Apa maksudnya itu? Mencoba menggodaku eh.

"Kenapa pipimu merah?"

"T-tidak, aku..." Kenapa hal seperti itu pun harus ditanyakan. Dia ini bodoh, apa terlalu polos? Sampai harus menanyakan hal seperti ini. Dasar tidak peka!

"Hinata."

Aku kembali mendongakkan wajahku. Ya Tuhaan! Saat ini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. L-lagi, entah ini hanya ilusi atau tidak. Aku dapat melihat samar - samar rona di pipinya.

Deg

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Wajahnya semakin dekat saja. Matanya pun mulai terpejam. Apa ini artinya?

Santailah Hinata! Bagaimana aku bisa santai dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Seseorang tolong aku!

Baiklah. Ini berlebihan, yang harus kulakukan hanya satu. Pejamkan kedua mata dan nikmati saja. Atau, aku bisa mendorongnya dan mengatakan maaf.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan poin yang nomor dua. Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhku seolah tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas dan mati rasa. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku hingga aku dapat meraskan dengan jelas, sentuhan bibirnya yang begitu hangat di bibirku. Ada sensasi aneh yang langsung menyeruak perasaanku.

Lembut, entah aku sudah gila apa belum. Tapi, ciuman ini begitu lembut. Ini tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan.

Ciuman pertamaku. Pada saat kembang api berpencar di udara. Dan lagi aku melakukannya dengan Naruto.  
Astaga. Benarkah ini? Ku harap ini bukan mimpi dan jika ini mimpi biarkan aku terlelap lebih lama di sini.

_Pertama_

_Kali ini benar ku rasa_

_Efhoria tak terhingga_

_Ku benar terpana_

_Dalam buai yang bukan fatamorgana_

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku melakukan respirasi. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisku, jantungku pun berdegup sangat kencang.

Gugup.

Ya. Aku sangat gugup, bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan. Bagaimana jika saat ini, kau bersandar di sebuah batang pohon lalu di hadapanmu ada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai berdiri di depanmu. Ya, di depanmu. Menguncimu di tengah - tengahnya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahmu. Bisa ku bayangkan betapa merahnya wajahku saat ini.

Aku kembali menormalkan detak jantungku yang sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang. Tapi sekeras apa pun aku mencobanya, aku takkan pernah bisa menghentikan ini semua.

Deg...

Jantungku barpacu semakin cepat tatkala ia semakin memajukan wajahnya. Haaaah, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Cepatlah Hinata berfikir!

Wajahnya semakin dekat. Aku semakin bingung. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Haruskah aku kembali menerimanya untuk yang kedua kali?

Tidak! Ini belum saatnya. Aku memang menyukai sensasi yang dia berikan saat bibirnya menekan lembut bibirku. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Jarak di antara kami semakin menipis, bisa ku lihat dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Keringatku mengalir semakin deras dan aku semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

Ya Tuhan. Jarak kami semakin dekat saja.

Poooff

Fuuh, syukurlah. Ini belum terlambat.

"Hinata."

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku, saat ia memanggilku dengan begitu terkejut.

"Maaf..." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu ku ucapkan. Aku lebih memilih menundukan wajahku daripada harus memandangnya.

Tak ada respon darinya. Aku semakin menundukan wajahku dan memainkan jari - jemariku. Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi, aku juga tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut jika dia menganggapku aneh, hanya karena masalah ini.

Dia masih diam dan belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Apa dia marah? Bagaimana kalau dia benar - benar marah. Jangan - jangan dia berfikir, kalau aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Ya Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Ku rasa... Ini belum saatnya Naruto." Lagi - lagi aku yang memulainya. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakan ini.

"K-kau tahu kan, hal - hal kecil seperti itu..." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Entahlah, aku... Bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Akan menjadi awal sebuah kesalahan yang fatal..." Haaah, ada sedikit perasaan yang melegakan saat mengatakannya. Rasanya... Seperti sehabis melempar batu besar ke dalam sungai.

"I-ini semua... Bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu hanya saja aku... Lagipula ini belum saatnya." Setelah berkata demikian. Aku kembali menundukan wajahku.

"Maaf." kataku sekali lagi.

Ku dengar dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Bisa ku bayangkan jarak yang ia ciptakan melalui kakinya. Baiklah, sepertinya dia semakin dekat.

Dekat

Dan, oh tidak!

Semakin dekat.

Aku semakin menundukan wajahku, tapi jari - jari tangannya mengangkat wajahku secara perlahan. Sehingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas manik biru langit miliknya.

Di-dia ter-senyum... Benarkah? Ya Tuhan... Kenapa senyumnya manis sekali. Aku merasakan darahku berkumpul di satu titik, dan itu cukup untuk memompa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Sial! Ku rasa pipiku kembali memerah untuk saat ini.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Aku takkan memaksamu jika kau memang belum siap."

Aku salah. Ku kira ia akan marah, dan ucapannya tadi seolah mendukung apa yang ku katakan padanya. Yah, secara tak langsung. Tentu saja.

Aku kembali dibuat terkejut saat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hei! Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau ia takkan melakukannya jika aku belum siap. Tapi tindakannya ini... Menyimpang dari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Greeb

Tidak! Sekarang ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan sekarang aku takkan bisa menghindarinya lagi. Pergerakanku terkunci.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat - sangat mencintaimu."

Ku kira dia akan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ternyata... Tidak. Dia tak melakukannya, tapi ia memiringkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengatakan hal tadi persis di telingaku.

Ya. Dia mengatakannya dengan cara membisikannya langsung padaku. Ku rasa, pipiku kembali bersemu merah begitu aku mendengarnya terlebih ketika ia mendekapku lebih erat.

Hangat. Rasa ini, sungguh menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya sembari bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Tapi... Kau tidak marahkan dengan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu."

Lagi. Pipiku kembali merona, hanya saja kali ini lebih hebat. Jantungku kembali berdegup tak karuan. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menetralisir segala guncangan yang tiba - tiba menderaku. Karena aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara. Maka sebagai jawaban, aku pun mengangguk lemah dalam pelukannya.

Tidak, Naruto. Aku... sama sekali tak marah akan hal itu, justru... Haaah mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perasaanku makin tak karuan.

Aku yakin dia pasti bisa merasakan pergerakanku. Karena aku bisa mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Tapi..."

Entah kenapa, aku mencium aroma yang tidak baik di sini. Firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk. Penasaran, aku pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan kami. Aku menengadah menatap langsung matanya dan dengan isyarat mata, aku bertanya.

Tapi apa?

"Setelah kita menikah nanti. Bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang lebih padamu. Yah... Anggap saja, itu sebuah misi untukmu. Yaitu, membantuku membangun klan uzumaki."

"Eh!"

_Pertama_

_Kali ini dan selamanya_

_Telah ku yakinkan semua_

_Rasa ini, tak dapat tergoreskan dengan tinta_

_Tak mampu jua terlukiskan berjuta kata_

_Ku percaya dan akan slalu percaya_

_Bahwa, hanya kau segalanya_

End

Me : Cieee secara tak langsung ni yeee

Naruto : Apa? (garuk - aruk pala gak ngerti)

Me : (Sweatdrop)

Naruto : Nanggung banget !

Me : Apanya? (cuek sambil makan snack)

Naruto : I-itu (blushing)

Hinata : (datang tiba - tiba ) Na- narutoo...

Me : Hooo itu (smirk)

Kelanjutannya silahkan tulis di benak masing - masing :P  
. ini sebagai tnda minta maaf saya buat keterlambatan dalam mengikuti event NHTD semoga ada yang berkenan buat baca syikur - syukur kalo ada yang review #berdoa komat kamit

Maaf banget buat puisi yang garing banget saya aja gak yakin itu bisa disebut puisi soalnya kebiasaan bikin prosa sih # dihajar karna ngeboong

Saran kritik ataupun flame akan saya sangat terima dengan senang hati. Punya uneg - uneg? Ga usah jauh - jauh datengin Uya Kuya cukup klik link review aja dijamin semuanya akan terasa melegakan #wink dilempar panci

Mind to review?

Salam lima jari :D


End file.
